Path Amoung The Roses
by Mizuno-Suzuka
Summary: Takashi and Mitsukuni have graduated. School life continues for Haruhi Fujioka as a second year student at Ouran, though now the apprehension and constant strain between friends is slowly taking hold, someone is there to help her keep smiling... HaruxMori


Paths amongst the roses

Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction:

Haruhi stepped out into the fresh air lightly, with a smile upon her face. She was headed to school now, the academy, Ouran, for her second year. Though slight nerves had plagued her the night before, she was feeling confident that today's escapades would prove most interesting in light of the summer season. Then again, neither Mori-senpai, nor Honey-senpai, would be returning this year to aid the Host Club as they had the year before. This thought brought slight melancholy to Haruhi and her face became troubled.

"Haru-chan!!" Haruhi turned around quickly, recognizing the voice. Before she could plaster a smile to her face, she was barraged by a small young boy with blond hair and hazel eyes. She smiled knowing that though Honey was over seventeen, and shorter in stature than herself, he was still a child in many ways. She looked up expectantly to see if Honey's own personal body-guard and friend was with him, and was not disappointed. She gave Mori a smile and turned to look at the warm expression Honey was feeding her.

"Haru-chan!" He repeated gleefully. "We will miss you soooo much! We just _had_ to come see you before school, isn't that right Takashi?"

"Mmm." Mori replied, his stoic expression the same as Haruhi had expected.

"Well you're just in time." Haruhi said smiling. "I was just on my way there. Would you like to accompany me?" Honey's eyes lit up with excitement and Haruhi smiled. She was eager to get to Ouran and see the others, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru… She missed them the past couple weeks because of her trip to the far city. It had been too short notice to allow them to accompany her as per usual, but she knew they would all be eager to meet again come school.

"C'mon Haru-chan!" Honey trilled skipping lithely back to Mori's side. "You're going to be late!" Haruhi glanced down at her cell phone and nearly fell over. How had the time gone so quickly?

Mori came up behind her and leaned down to her ear.

"He's very happy to see you." He said in his low baritone. Haruhi smiled as she watched Honey dance across the sidewalk happily, still talking in his high pitched voice. He patted her head and followed the hyperactive graduate. Haruhi stared only for a few moments before she too followed behind, this time her thoughts taking a turn for the nerves.

She'd be seeing Tamaki and Hikaru again.

She was happy she was in the host club, no nonsense to be had. But over the summer a lot had happened… and confessions of love and her own confused feelings had led to some misconceptions and conflicts between many of the boys. She felt somewhat calmer when around Honey and Mori, having their own demeanor balance out her own. Kaoru even was distancing himself in that way, showing that he was only interested in her as a friend. Whether he had been asked by his brother, or he had done it because he noticed Hikaru's feelings, she wasn't sure. She herself wasn't even sure what she felt. After having spent all summer, except for the last two weeks, with the group, she hadn't had any time alone to think. The last two weeks were peaceful sans the constant nagging feelings that brewed within herself.

"Haruhi-chan!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing before her with his Usa-chan in hand. "We're here! And we brought you on time! Tama-kun will be so happy!" Haruhi smiled and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Thank you so much." She smiled lightly and turned to Mori. "I'm sure I'll see you around sometime soon kay?"

"mm" Came his stoic reply. Honey jumped onto his back and waved at Haruhi.

"Bye bye!" Haruhi smiled and waved as they disappeared down the road. She sighed and turned her gaze to Ouran academy. Time to get started.

--

Hikaru was seated closest to the window, staring out off into the distance. His twin, Kaoru, just as silent, stood behind the chair. Tamaki was leaning against one of the side pillars twirling a rose between his fingers. Kyouya was writing in his notebook. The tension of anxiety was mutual in the classroom. Finally Hikaru's face lit up.

"She's here! She was with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai!" Everyone, save for Kyouya, who merely pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, jumped up to observe Haruhi's entrance.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Tono, she's fine. She's even smiling see?" the twins said in synchronization. Tamaki scowled and then smiled.

"I suppose…" He leaned up and brushed the hair from his face. His indigo eyes watched carefully as she walked into the entrance without even a glance upward. Hikaru was watching the kings expression warily.

"Well Okaa-san?" Tamaki said, directing his gaze towards Kyouya. He smiled at the glass-clad senior. "I think it's time we implement our strategy."

Kyouya smiled and chuckled lightly under his breath. He then smiled and turned toward the door. "If you wish." Came his reply.

--

Haruhi walked down the hall to the third music room, reminiscing about the year she'd had as of late. So many good memories, so many antics she'd had. She smiled as she reached the door to the third music room. Class didn't start for her until second period, and she was asked to come to the music room first thing. She clasped the handle of the door and sighed.

"Here I go…" She said. She opened the door and was greeted instantly by a bustling wind and flow of flower petals. She smiled, recognizing the candid antics of the King of the host club. Sure enough, he stood the foremost out of the group. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing on either side of him, and Kyoya was behind Kaoru. She was struck suddenly by how empty it seemed without Mori's tall figure and Honey's boisterous smile. She smiled anyway and giggled slightly.

"Welcome back Haruhi!" They told her in synchronization. She smiled even bigger and stepped inside.

"It's truly good to be back." She replied, tilting her head slightly. "I see you survived the two weeks then."

"Just barely." Hikaru snickered, glancing at the King. "I think Tono nearly had a heart attack when he found out." Tamaki blushed and glared at Hikaru, who merely pushed slightly into Kaoru and grinned.

"Ignore those devils." Tamaki said in a slightly affronted tone. "They're just jealous they found out second!" The color rose in the twins face, but there grins remained.

"Big words for a small man tono." They replied simulateously.

"It's alright though." Haruhi said quietly. "It really makes no difference who I called first." She smiled and walked forward a bit. "Besides, I'm back now, and we're in school."

"Haruhi has a point." Kyouya said. "Besides, fighting at the beginning of the term is so unbecoming. We do have a schedule to keep."

"All about business-" Kaoru said

"-And no fun at all." Hikaru finished.

"We'll have to keep track of that then huh?" Haruhi's eyes widened and she spun around in shock, recognizing the voice as Honey.

"Honey-senpai?!" She exclaimed in surprise. Honey smiled and nodded. Tamaki walked forward and placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"We asked them to surprise you and pretend they weren't coming in with you. Mori's got the surprise with him." Haruhi's brow furrowed in confusion. Mori had not entered the room yet. Honey was bouncing exuberantly laughing happily as Haruhi stared at the doorway. A surprise? She couldn't imagine what the boys had tried to pull now. Mori sidled into the room gracefully, but bore nothing. Haruhi almost audibly sighed in relief.

Then Mori turned around and walked back out. When he returned, he was holding something small. Haruhi was at a loss for words. He walked over and plopped it into her hands. Speechless for a moment, she only stared at it. Then, she slowly pulled it close to her chest and caressed its fur.

"She's so small…" She whispered. The kitten had to be only a few weeks old. It slept peacefully, undisturbed on her chest. Its black fur was speckled with flecks of orange and white. She smiled softly and looked up to the hosts, who were all smiling at her.

"You…got me a kitten?" she asked, tone half pleased, half perplexed. She quickly turned to Kyouya questioningly.

"Is this going to be added to my debt?" She asked, clinging to the kitten protectively. Takashi smiled and patted her head.

"Gift." He said. "No debt or payback." Haruhi smiled and nuzzled her cheek against the kitten's soft fur. It yawned and mewed softly, opening its green eyes to look at her. She realized quickly one thing. She was in love.

Then she realized, she didn't know how she was going to take care of her.

"Um… senpai's… Where will I keep her?" Most of the hosts looked shocked for a moment, having not thought of that when they purchased the pedigree calico.

"Er…"

"Takashi and I will take her until you can keep her home Haru-chan." Honey said, recovering quickly from the shock. Haruhi smiled and cuddled it.

"I think I'll hold onto her for the host club, ne?" She smiled and traipsed happily over to her designated host spot, happy to have such friends. The hosts smiled at her and opened the doors to allow the influx of guests in.

"Welcome to the host club!"


End file.
